ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Halina Kozioł
thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb|Z Lodzią (załamanie psychiczne) thumb thumb|Halina czyta hasła PPU na butelce Halina Kozioł, Wójtowa','' '''Senatorowa (Violetta Arlak) - drugoplanowa postać serialu Ranczo i filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje, żona senatora (wójta) Pawła Kozioła i matka Klaudii. Kobieta sprytna i energiczna – stara się hamować niektóre zapędy męża. Potrafi przełamać jego opór w wielu sprawach, np. serwując mu dietę bezmięsną, której Paweł nie znosi. W większym stopniu niż jej mąż znosi ciągłe przemiany swej córki. Przed akcją serialu Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Haliny. Wyszła za Pawła i urodziła córkę - Klaudię. Jak sama twierdzi w młodości jej mąż pilnował jej jak jakiś ubek. Seria 1 Nie może wybaczyć mężowi, że zaniedbał sprawę kupna dworku dla córki. Zagorzale modli się, po tym jak w nocy usłyszała dzikie wrzaski, które na niej chciał wypróbować Wójt. Często uspokaja Pawła przed wybuchami złości, najczęściej związanymi ze zmianami występującymi u Klaudii. Powiadamia męża, że to Witebski stoi za obiema wilkowyjskimi gazetami. Uczestniczy w pogadance o antykoncepcji, a później pod groźbą prokuratury zakazuje mężowi wysłać listu do kurii ze świństwami na proboszcza. Seria 2 Dalej znosi wybuchy wściekłości męża. Gdy pod ich domem zbierają się zgniewane chłopy żądający powrotu dawnych zwyczajów w knajpie, prosi o pomoc Księdza. Przyłapuje męża z Wioletką w Urzędzie, później dowiaduje się, że barmanka przyszła się tylko wypłakać. Razem z córką, przemeblowuje sypialnię, wprowadzając tam lepszą harmonię. Kontuzja Wójta, spowodowana przemeblowaniem, zbliża małżonków ku sobie. Wójtowa prosi Wioletkę, by dała jej radę, jak ma zrobić większe wrażenie na mężu. Przed przyjęciem urodzinowym bliźniaków, tłumaczy mężowi, by pogodził się wreszcie z bratem, to może Ksiądz w spadku przekaże Klaudii swoje oszczędności. Seria 3 Jest przestraszona kiedy w ich sypialni zostaje wybite okno kamieniem, a następnego dnia rano w salonie, całą winę zwala na męża i na jego przekręty. Jest dumna z córki że została spikerką w radiu. Kiedy w gazecie ukazują się zdjęcia wójta księgową, Halina wyrzuca go z domu, ale po rozmowie z księdzem okazuje "miękkie serce" i pozwala mu wrócić. Kiedy do Wilkowyj przyjeżdża Carol twierdząc że Paweł Kozioł ją wykorzystał i porzucił, ona robi w tedy mężowi karczemną awanturą. Kobieta zaczyna robić kurs na prawo jazdy, jedynie co z niego wynosi to martwe zwierzęta gospodarstwa domowego: kury, kaczki, kozę. W końcu, po wielu próbach uzyskuje prawo jazdy. Seria 4 Gdy mąż ją zaniedbywał, bo zdradzał ją z Wezółową, ona zdradziła go z Wezółem. Kobieta nie może doczekać się wnuków. Strasznie boi się ciotki, która na każdym kroku ją wyśmiewa. Jest zła na męża jak dowiaduje się że oszukał brata w kościele. Po wygranych wyborach przez Lucy, Halina zostaje zastępcą wójta. Seria 5 Razem z Lucy i Lodzią rządzi gminą. Jej mąż - były wójt - nie może znieść tego, że Halina teraz trzyma władzę w gminie i postanawia wyprowadzić się do brata, na plebanię. Po dwóch miesiącach, kiedy to Paweł zostaje przewodniczącym rady gminy, Koziołowie znowu mieszkają razem i trwają we względnej zgodzie - pomimo iż stoją po przeciwnych stronach sceny politycznej. Rola zastępcy wójta nie jest łatwa, Halina musi posłusznie wykonywać wszystkie zalecenia pani wójt - między innymi wraz z panią Lodzią i policjantem przeprowadza inspekcję we wsi, mającą na celu sprawdzenie jak się traktuje zwierzęta w gospodarstwach. Podczas jednej z takich kontroli ze złości o mało nie zabija niejakiego Hryćki, który znęcał się nad koniem. Przez całą serię Halina podejrzewa męża, że knuje coś przeciwko niej i Lucy i chce z powrotem odzyskać władzę. W końcu przyparty do muru Paweł zapewnia ją, że nie stoi w opozycji i "nie interesuje go ta skala". Wkrótce potem, podczas "mszy obywatelskiej" w kościele, dowiaduje się o faktycznych planach męża - zostaniu senatorem. Ma mu za złe, że jej tego nie powiedział, jednak wizja zostania panią senatorową sprawia, że złość jej przechodzi. Gdy zostają ogłoszone wyniki wyborów i mandat senatorski męża staje się faktem, Halina oświadcza mu, że jest z niego dumna. Seria 6 Halina dalej sprawuje stanowisko zastępcy wójta. Po wystąpieniu męża (który był pod wpływem alkoholu) w telewizji, Halina chce się z nim rozstać. Razem z Lodzią śledzą swoich mężów, ponieważ podejrzewają, że oni je zdradzają, wracając z Warszawy późno. Nagrywa swojego męża, kiedy ten opowiada jej o swoich "lewych interesach", jednak po przemyśleniu niszczy kartę pamięci. Seria 7 Do urzędu gminy przychodzi informacja o kursie w Brukseli. Lucy typuje do wyjazdu Halinę i Lodzię. Kobiety mają przystąpić do testu ze znajomości angielskiego - która napisze test lepiej, wyjedzie na kurs. Sprytna Koziołowa specjalnie zakreśla złe odpowiedzi, aby uniknąć niechcianego szkolenia. Halina martwi się, że córka porzuca obecnego chłopaka, Fabiana dla ekscentrycznego Łukasza, reżysera teatru off-owego. Wraz z mężem planuje obrzydzić Klaudii nową sympatię, podchlebiając chłopakowi. Niestety, dziewczyna domyśla się podstępu. Zmieszana Halina mówi mężowi o zaistniałej sytuacji, a ten wulgarnie wyzywa ją przed sklepem. Zrozpaczona senatorowa wdaje się w romans z aptekarzem Polakowskim. Ku uciesze kochanków, po aresztowaniu Lucy, Kozioł w obawie o własną wolność ukrywa Halinę w domu Polakowskiego. Gdy sprawy w gminie wracają do normy, Koziołowa jest zmuszona zakończyć romans i z wielkim żalem wraca do własnego domu. Ranczo Wilkowyje Podobnie jak w serialu, także w filmie Halina sprzecza się z mężem, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o sprawy związane z Klaudią. Ma mu za złe, że nie interesuje się problemami własnej córki i ignoruje ją, gdy oświadczyła, że zaprosiła na obiad swojego nowo poznanego chłopaka - Emanuela. Jednocześnie jest świadoma kłopotów, jakie Wójt ma w związku z kontrolą w gminie. Ciekawostki *Wójtowa wdała się w romans dwukrotnie w czasie akcji serialu - po raz pierwszy w serii IV z doktorem Wezółem, po raz drugi w serii VII z aptekarzem Polakowskim. Cytaty *'"I co znowu kutwo jedna za półdarmo chciałeś?!"' - do wójta *'"No co ty, polonistę poprawiasz, jak ty z polskiego poprawny miałeś?"' - do wójta, gdy ten wnosił "twórcze poprawki" do artykułu Witebskiego. *'"Całe szczęście że ja sobie grób i pomnik u Więcławskiego wybrałam bo ten by mnie pod dyktą na polu z tej chytrości pochował"'- o mężu *'"A proboszcz? Kto wie czy sobie dworku na plebanię nie umyśli?"' - do męża *'"Kretyn..."' - do męża, wielokrotnie *'"No i widzisz co żeś narobił, no widzisz, Przez Ciebie córka z Wilkowyj ucieka bo tu średniowiecze."' - do męża *'"Aleś ty głupi i głupi."' - do męża *'"Władza bardziej twoja żona niż ja!"' - do męża *'"Już ja się boję, co ty zrobisz, żeby czwartą dostać!"' - o mężu *'"Zamknij się Kozioł! Jak krowa łazisz po jezdni!"' - o mężu *'"Zwariował od nadmiaru tej władzy w końcu"' - o mężu *'"Tobie się już całkiem ta polityka na mózg rzuciła."' - o wójcie *'"Mieciu ty drżysz?"' - do Wezóła *'"Ragoût warzywne z ryżem albo ryż z ragoût, do wyboru" '- do wójta *'"Ty świnio nienasycona, wszystkiego ci mało, wstyd mi robisz przed całą gminą"' - do wójta *'"A kto kobietę oszukał kto pieniądze wyłudził?"' - do wójta *'"Pani Lucy ja chciałabym się dowiedzieć jakie są perspektywy na posadzenie męża, bo chciałabym sobie życie ułożyć"' - do Lucy *'"Panie władzo ja tak niechcący ten gaz wcisnęłam" '- do Staśka, gdy jechała 110 w terenie zabudowanym *'"Nie no jak mi on do domu przyjdzie, to ja chyba będę musiała się na plebanię wyprowadzić"' - o eksWójcie *'"Po pierwsze chłop na stare lata zmienia się tylko na gorsze, to sobie zapamiętaj. A po drugie mój mąż całe życie knuł, żeby się władzy nachapać, to co, teraz przestanie? On nawet jak śpi to minę ma taką, jakby knuł."'- o wójcie *'"Ależ ty kuty na cztery nogi jesteś!"' - do męża *'"Rusz się cholero!"' - do krowy na drodze *'"O matko kochana. Policja...POLICJAAA!!!!!"' *'"A ty co się śmiejesz, jak kobyła starego Więcka?"' - do Wójta *'"Ha, Kozioł, Kozioł, kluczyki..... NO"' - do Wójta *'"Kozioł, bo jak ty dziób umoczysz, to ja ci dam poznać, co to zawiedzione zaufanie"' - do męża *'"Do pokoju!!!" -' do Wójta, gdy ten podejrzał koleżankę Klaudii w ostatnim odcinku 4 serii *'"Z niczym przesadzać nie należy." - '''do Wójta, podczas rozmowy *'"Jak ty na brata to ja na męża"' - do Wójta, po tym gdy chciał napisać donos do kurii na proboszcza *'"Otwartej butelce i skłonnej kobiecie on nie odmawia"' - o wójcie. *'"Mój ty żbiku"'- do Polakowskiego *'"A to bździągwa jedna"' - do Lodzi o Jagnie Nowak *'"Jak w ogóle można powiedzieć o kobiecie słup?!"''' - do męża Zobacz też *Romanse i zdrady *Kulinaria Haliny Kozioł *Wójt Paweł Kozioł *Klaudia Kozioł *Ryszard Polakowski *Lucy Wilska *Lodzia Kozioł Halina Wójtowa